


Lace

by meats (orphan_account)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Blow Jobs, Come Swallowing, Established Relationship, Lingerie, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, idk what else to tag tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2019-01-06 16:52:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12214929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/meats
Summary: Lovino wasn't quite sure why he had agreed to this, or even how he even managed to muster up the courage to answer so quickly to something like this. It was embarrassing, almost shameful at that. He never even dared to think, or believe that Antonio would ask this or anything remotely similar of him at any point.





	Lace

**Author's Note:**

> This is the second smut I've ever wrote, and as well as the second Hetalia fic I've ever wrote. This took awhile to actually get done because of issues, but... I'm glad it's finally done, I guess.

Lovino wasn't quite sure why he had agreed to this, or even how he even managed to muster up the courage to answer so quickly to something like this. It was embarrassing, almost shameful at that. He never even dared to think, or believe that Antonio would ask this or anything remotely similar of him at any point. It was a strange kink, well, understandable if it were directed towards a more feminine looking individual… but this was different. Even so, he found it exciting, so new, but uncomfortable all at the same time.   
  
He, after getting dressed in the bathroom (like hell would he ever put this shit on right in front of his lover, no matter how bad he wanted it!) found himself staring into himself in the mirror. The Italian found that both, bra and panties, were lacy and red and clung snugly to his somewhat tanned body, the latter definitely more so. He noticed, as well, that his skin has healed over since the last time he and the Spaniard had fucked, his skin now even and dull. Lovino hoped that would change soon. Or maybe even better, he’d get revenge on the bastard.    
  
He felt the panties grow a tad bit tighter when he thought about Antonio's lips on him. God, those lips drove him crazy, and that bastard was so aware of it. Sometimes he'd lean in real close, his breath on Lovino's neck, and pull away the moment he was about to give in. The smaller male hated it, fucking hated that shit so much, but it never failed in getting him whiny and perhaps making him beg for it. Sometimes the Spaniard would give in, other times he left the Italian unsatisfied... until later, of course.    
  
Lovino stood at his partner's door, anxious. Who wouldn't be? Trying something new, it was always a bit nerve-wracking. What if he didn't like it? What if he thought Lovino looked ugly? He brushed the thoughts off and took ahold of the doorknob, pushed the door open, and closed it behind him only to meet with a wide-eyed Antonio who was sitting on the edge of the bed. It took a moment for him to actually speak, his eyes trailed all over Lovino, head to toe. He swallowed hard.    
  
"You look..."    
  
His tongue darted out to wet his bottom lip, thinking of the best word to describe the sight. There were many. Lovino was so beautiful, charming, and Antonio could not get his eyes off him.    
  
He was absolutely enthralling.   
  
"... So delicious."    
  
At first, he thought his own choice in words were odd, but the sight before him assured him that the word was perfect. The lingerie he bought fitted just right on the Italian. There was definitely a bulge down south, he noted. It made him feel rather greedy. As much as his mouth watered at the thought of just getting down on his knees right then and there, he knew it was too soon for that, it was too sudden. It could wait.    
  
Antonio ushered Lovino closer, pulling the Italian onto his lap. It wasn’t close enough, they come to realize only moments later. The next thing Lovino knew, Antonio and his lips were going at it, clashing together and tongues delving into the heat of the other’s mouth, tasting all they could. In the daze, the smaller male found his hands fumbling with the buttons on the Spaniard’s top, feeling some glee in the other making no attempt in stopping his rush, and tossing it off. Their lips parted that moment, though disappointed at the loss of contact, Antonio was soon melting under Lovino’s warm hands tracing his chest.    
  
When the younger male noticed an attempt at communication, he growled a "shut up!" Before attaching his mouth to Antonio’s neck. He started placing quick pecks down to his collar before sucking and nipping a fresh bruise or two onto the Spaniard's tan skin. Perhaps it was his turn to mark. Such an action somehow managed to make a shameful sound escape from Antonio's lips and his erection much stiffer, pressing against Lovino's.    
  
Without even thinking, Lovino's hips jerked, grinding against the other's. A hand reached up and pressed against his mouth, muffling the whine that he let out with little to no control. Antonio was just as needy, he wanted more than this.    
  
"What are you–" Lovino began, interrupted by a soft gasp and met with warm, but foggy emerald green eyes. 

  
Antonio had pushed the Italian off his lap, flipped him around so his back faced the bed and pushed him into the sheets before sliding down and pulling apart the legs before him to be met with his boyfriend's cock and the lace that somehow managed to still hold on. He found the sight maddening. Not just that, but the embarrassment and lust Lovino managed to wear on his face at the same time. God, he wanted nothing more than this.    
  
Antonio inhaled deeply, shakily, before moving the panties away only for Lovino's cock to spring free from the constraint. Almost immediately, his mouth attached onto it, sucking here and there before pulling away and licking a stripe along the length. The Italian let out sharp gasps, even a whine once Antonio's tongue brushed against the tip. It soon became torture, Antonio teased and teased and Lovino just wanted those soft lips wrapped around his dick already. It was almost painful. The expectant green eyes met his own and Lovino knew what he had to do.    
  
He begged, "please... please just–"    
  
Lovino couldn't even finish, the one word was enough for him to get what he wanted. His cock was enveloped in a wet heat. It left, came back, left, and came back over and over as Antonio's head bobbed up and down. It felt heavenly, but the Italian just wanted more and more. His hand found it's way onto the back of the other man's head, pushing him down and using his fingers that were now intertwining with his hair to pull him back. Antonio gave up almost immediately and let Lovino have his way. He tried his best to get his gag under control and relax, but it wasn't that easy when his mouth wasn't used to a dick down his throat.

  
There was a knot forming in Lovino’s stomach, growing tighter and tighter seemingly every millisecond. He figured that Antonio probably knew, since he started to move once more, but with much more speed and taking more of him in. The knot became unbearably tight as soon as Antonio started to moan against his cock. The vibrations drove him absolutely crazy, but Antonio wouldn't stop.    
  
He held back a few moans so he could speak. "–T-Tonio, stop! I'm gonna–" Lovino whined out, his voice weak and breathy. But Antonio didn't stop, and Lovino filled his mouth as a consequence.   
  
He fucking swallowed it all. Or, at least, the most he could.   
  
The younger male stared down at the other with wide eyes. The Spaniard pulled off the cock and licked his lips, almost teasingly, catching any of Lovino's climax that was still on his lips. Honestly, Lovino was confused as to if that aroused or disgusted himself more. Part of him told him that it was probably the former. That part may or may not be the certain thing between his legs that was already getting painfully stiff again.

 

"Wow, Lovi! You’re hard again already?" Antonio chirped and earned an eye roll from his irritable partner.    
  


"Shut the fuck up, asshole. You and I both know we’re not settling for just that tonight." 

 

Lovino pushed himself up from the mattress and crawled his way to one of the nightstands to fish out lube. Before Antonio could even try to offer to do the work himself, Lovino muttered a "fuck off" before getting on his knees with his ass facing the other’s way and started to rub circles around the ring of muscle. He continued to tease himself like that for a few moments before finally pushing the finger in with a grunt. It didn’t take too long for him to slip in another and start moaning away as he loosened himself up, more so to give Antonio a more entertaining show. 

 

Damn, Lovino. Antonio’s eyes hungrily took in the sight before him until he grew impatient. He made his way up and snatched the bottle. After undoing his zipper and pulling out his own erection, he started to pump and cover it in such as Lovino finished up, barely managing to stop himself from cumming from the pleasure. He knew it wouldn't be good if he did, no matter what the discomfort told him. 

 

It wasn’t long until the smaller of the two was pressing his behind against his dick, pretty much begging for it, but Antonio suddenly had an idea before giving in. 

 

"What the hell are you doing now?" Golden eyes trailed after the Spaniard as he grinned and rolled over onto his back.

 

"Hey, Lovi, will you ride me?" 

 

Lovino wanted to smack that dumb, innocent smile off that handsome-yet-absolutely-dirty man’s face. What kind of question was that? How could he say that so simply? Seriously, what the fuck?

 

"Did you realize you’re far too lazy to fuck me yourself?" He huffed out, making his way over on his knees to position himself over Antonio’s dick anyway. "I should have known."

 

"No, no! That’s not it, mi amor, I just… I want to see you. You’re so beautiful like this, well, beautiful  _ always _ , but how you’re dressed… that red will surely bring out the color in your cute cheeks!" Antonio beamed. 

 

Lowering himself slowly. As he did so, he hissed out, "You’re so fucking weird... For the millionth time, shut up!" The Spanish man looked nothing less than smug when he caught the flush spreading across Lovino’s face. He was right, the red lingerie only enhanced the color. Meanwhile, his boyfriend bit his lip in attempt to stifle his pained sounds from not being used to the size. A tear or two that he had ignored were brushed away by a calloused thumb before his cheek rested into the warm, comforting hand. The male’s free hand found it’s way onto Lovino’s hip to hold him in place.  

 

"It’s so… hot. Oh, Dios, you’re so hot, Lovi." The Spaniard gasped out as he resisted his urges to thrust up into the heat. He didn’t want to hurt his lover.

 

Lovino ignored the comment, he instead focused on getting used to the stretch and began to rock himself on Antonio's dick and whining while doing so. His boyfriend was right; it was really hot, and he wanted more and more of the feeling. So he went as low as he could before, lifting back up, almost completely off (he received a pretty hot, low moan from Antonio too) before letting himself fall back down and started to repeat the action. 

 

The older male could not hold back. His hips moved with Lovino and both hands found their way under the lacy top and roamed the tan skin underneath. As he did so he sat up, and although the Italian hesitated for a split second, he went back to it once he noticed the mouth sucking at his neck and one hand leaving the upper half to slide down and grip and work at his erection. A particularly sinful groan escaped his lips and blessed Antonio's ears. That right there was exactly what he liked to hear from the other. Lovino continued to bounce on Antonio's cock, the pleasure being heightened by the other sensations the Spaniard was providing him. It didn't take long before it became overwhelming for him. The all-too-familiar knot was forming and ready to become undone immediately. 

 

"Dio- Tonio-! I'm gonna…!" Was all he could manage before he cried out and spilled himself into Antonio's hand. Shortly after he heard his partner grunt and cum after him. The warmth filled him up, and it wasn't too comfortable… but with the way the Spanish man wrapped his arms around the Italian when they both slumped down, the smaller with his head resting on the larger's chest as he felt rough hands comb through his hair and the way the soft praises slipped off the Spanish man's tongue in his native language… Lovino couldn't possibly bring himself to complain. Not about the discomfort, and not about the articles sticking to his sweaty body. Not right now. 

**Author's Note:**

> I think if I write smut again... I'd like to add more plot into it, and for sure add more dialogue. I for sure lack in dialogue.


End file.
